The President's Daughter (Redo)
by Nykiddo
Summary: Edward Cullen, only 21, lands the coolest job in the world. He's working for the president. His job is to protect the president's daughter, but what happens when he starts falling for her?
1. AN

Hey, guys,

I know I haven't posted anything in a VERY long time, but I've decided that I'm going to finish the stores I haven't finished and every make a few changes to some of the ones that I did. I will leave up all the original stores that way you will still be able to read those as well.

Please let me know what stores you would like to see completed or even what stores you'd what to see changed a little. I do know what story I will be doing next, but I'll let that be a surprise. :)

Love you!

Thanks! NYKiddo


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Edward Cullen, only 21, gets the coolest job in the world. He works for the president. His job is to protect the president's daughter, but what happens when Edward starts to fall for her?

 **EPOV**

I can't believe I landed this job. I had just graduated college with my masters in Homeland Security. I had graduated high school early so I was apple to obtain my Master's Degree faster than most people. Anyway, one of my professors had connections at the White House and was able to pull some strings and landed me a job working with the secret service.

I got up for work and threw on my suit, grabbed my sunglasses, wallet and keys, and walked out of the door. It was my first day and I was kind of nervous.

When I went inside I headed over to Mark, Head of Securities', office. I sat in the office chair and looked at Mark.

"So," he said, as he put down some papers, "Even though you're new around here, I've decided to assign you to the job of people the president's daughter, Bella's, person body guard. She's 19 and she never really gets along with her bodyguards. So I'm kind of hoping if we get someone close to her age this may work."

Made sense. "Okay," I said.

He handed me an earpiece to put in, "Okay," he said, "She has college classes. So drive her there and just wait outside her class until it's over. There will be another car of security agents behind you at all times. We do it that way because Bella doesn't like all the attention." I nodded in understanding; "Follow me," he said.

I followed him upstairs to a room. "Miss Swan," he said knocking on the door.

"Yes," she called out.

"We found you a new body guard," he said. I heard a sigh on the other side of the door before the girl slowly opened it. "Miss Swan, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Miss Swan." _Damn…_ My job just got ten times harder.

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I was in my room finishing up some homework when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said. I looked up to see my dad walk in, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Sweetie," he said, "I need to talk to you about something." I nodded and put my notebook down as he could sit on my bed. "The security people have been searching all week and they think they found the perfect person to take your old security guards place."

I groaned. Not this again. "Dad, I don't need a bodyguard," I said.

"Yes you do," he said, "You're the president's daughter. People are going to after you just like they do to me. You need protection. Now the new guy will be here tomorrow and I want you to behave."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said.

"Thank you," he said. Then he kissed my head and left.

I really hated security and bodyguards, but if it makes my father feel better during the day, I guess I'll deal. I'm not going to like it though…. I love my dad and all but I hate being the president's daughter.

…

The next morning, I was getting ready for school when there was a knock at the door, "Miss. Swan," someone said.

I silently groaned, I really hate all that "Miss" stuff. Can't they just say "Bella"? I mean it's not that hard. "Yes," I called out.

"We found you a new bodyguard," he said. I sighed. Well here goes nothing. I opened the door and stepped out. "Miss. Swan, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Miss. Swan."

I looked over at Edward. Remember what I said about hating being the president daughter? Well, I guess it can have its advantages.

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

No one said anything for a minute. Then Bella spoke, "Hello, Edward," she said with a small. Her voice sounded like an angel's.

I smiled back, "Good morning, Miss Swan," I said.

"This is your new bodyguard," Mark said, "Please don't make this one of those things that always happens."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay," she said as Mark. Then she looked at me, "I just need to grab my bag and then I'll be ready." I nodded.

Mark looked at me, "Good luck," he said before he turned and walked away.

Bella came out of her room a couple minutes later carrying her bag. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said. _God, she'll adorable._

I helped her into the car and then we were off towards her school. I decided to try and make small talk. Since she seemed to hate her other bodyguards, I was determined to make sure she actually liked me. That and I was genially curious about this girl. "So, Miss Swan," I said, "What are you going to college for?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Can you call me Bella, please?" she asked sounding a little aggerated.

I laughed and smiled at her, "Sure," I said, "But not when Mark or your dad is around. I don't want to be fired."

She laughed too, "Okay," she said, "I'm going to college to be a journalist."

Not exactly what I thought she was going to say, "Interesting," I said.

She smiled, "Thanks," she said. We pulled in and I helped her out of the car. She walked to her classes and I just stood in the front of the room beside the door in each class.

Afterwards, we climbing into the car and I looked at Bella, "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

She looked at me, "You're really going to let me go somewhere?" she asked, "Most bodyguards just take me home."

I smirked at her. "Well that's no fun," I said.

She smiled, "Can we get get coffee or something?" she asked.

 _I'd do anything for you._ "Sure," I said.

When we sat down for coffee I asked, "Why do you always go through so many bodyguards?"

She looked up at me, "Because, I don't like having bodyguards. No offence," she said.

I chuckled, "None taken," I said.

She fumbled with the end of her shirt, "I just don't like feeling so… fragile? Like someone needs to watch me," she said. "I just want to be normal: go to college, go to the parties, hang out with friends. Like a normal person."

I frowned. I felt genially bad for Bella. She deserved anything she wanted. She deserved a normal life. "How old are you, Bella?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look like she wasn't sure why I was asking a question I probably already know the answer to. But I don't want to just learn everything I need to know about Isabella Swan from a file, I want to learn it form her. "19," she said.

"And you've never been to a party?" I asked.

She blushed, "No," she said.

I smiled, "I'll talk to Mark," I said, "And tonight, I'm going to take you to a party."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?" she asked.

I laughed, "Yeah," I said, "It's not that big of a party though. It's my sister's birthday party; she's the same age as you. Today's her 20th birthday. You two would get along great. You can come along."

She gave me an unsure look. "I don't want to crash your sister's party," she said.

I shook my head. "You won't," I said, "She'll love it."

Her face lit up again. "Okay," she said. In that moment I made it my goal to always make Bella's face light up like that.

….

When we got home I went straight to Mark's office. "Edward!" he said, jumping up from his chair, "What did she do now?"

 _Steal my heart._ Wait what? I just met the women! "Nothing," I said, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh," he said, sitting back into his chair. "Okay."

I walked over and sat in the chair in front of him. "Well, after Miss Swan's class we went to get coffee," I said, he raised an eyebrow at that. "We were talking and she said that she's never been to a party. So, tonight I was wondering if I could take her to my sister's party."

"No," he said immediately.

"Why?" I asked, "She just wants to have fun and be 19. It's not fair to her that she can't go out."

He was quiet for a minute, "Let's ask President Swan," he said.

 _Oh, shit._ "Okay," I said. I followed him down the hall to President Swan's office. Mark knocked on the door. "Come in," President Swan said.

We walked in, "Mark," he said, "Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Sir," Mark said, walking toward his desk. "As you know Edward is Bella's bodyguard. I guess they were talking today and Bella said that she's never been to a party-"

"No." President Swan said.

"Mr. President," I said, stepping forward. "It's just my sister's party. I'll be there. Nothing will happen."

He was quiet for a minute, tapping his pen on the desk while he though. "Your sister's party?" he asked. I nodded, "Like her birthday party?"

"Yes," I said with another nod.

"How old is your sister?" he asked.

"She just turned 20, Sir" I said.

He nodded, "And who will be at this party?"

"Our family and closest friends."

"And you know all of them?"

"Yes, Sir."

He got up and walked over to me, standing in front of me. "Today is your first day, Edward," he said, "Why should I trust you with my daughter at your family home with no back up when I barely know you?"

Fair question. I took a deep breath, "Sir," I said, "Mark tell me that the reason you guys hired me was because I'm young and they hope that would help Bella get along with me better than she has with her other bodyguards. I hoped that maybe becoming friends with your daughter will help me, not only protect her better but earn her trust. Bella talked to me about herself a lot today, and says that she just wants a normal life, or as much of one as she possible can. She feels like it's unfair that she isn't allowed to do _anything_ , and, with all due respect, Sir, I agree with her. She should be able to be the young adult that she is. I'm not saying she shouldn't have ANY protection at all, all I'm saying is that maybe she should be allowed a little bit more freedom, even if it's just with me at my sister's birthday party."

He raised an eyebrow at me. Shit, did I really just say all that to the president! Great. Now I'll be fired for sure.

He looked at Mark before looking back at me. "Edward, I'm trusting you with my daughter," he said, shaking my hand. "This is a chance to prove yourself. I like you. Anyone with the balls to speak their mind is okay in my book."

He turned to walk back to his desk and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I want her back by 11," he said has he sat back down at his desk.

"Thank you, Sir," I said with a nod.

He pointed at me, "I want you to leave that ear piece in though," he said.

I nodded, seems only fair. "Okay," I said.

I left and went to Bella's room. I knocked lightly, "Bella?" I said.

"Come in," she said.

I opened the door and poked my head inside. I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful she is. She was lying on her bed on her stomach doing her homework. "So, I talked to Mark," I said, "And he made me go talk to your father."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Really?"

I chuckled at her reaction, "Yes," I said, leaning in the doorway of her room.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head.

I laughed, "He asked me a lot of a questions," I said, "But he finally agreed."

"Really!" she said jumping off the bed.

I laughed again, she's so cute. "Yeah," I said.

Then she gave me a hug, "Thank you!" she said. It was such a small gesture, but I felt a serge or electricity run through my body.

"Of course," I said. She said she was going to get ready so I left to get ready myself.

When I got in the hall I called my sister. "Edward!" she said.

I chuckled, "Hey, Ali," I said.

"You're still coming, right?" she asked, I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Of course," I said, "I just wanted to ask you something."

She was silent for a moment, "What?" she asked.

I smirked, "You'd be cool if I brought someone with me, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "Who you bringing?"

"Bella Swan," I said.

She squealed in my ear, "OH MY GOD!" she said, "Really?"

I laughed, "Yeah," I said, "I think you two will get along really well. Also, she's never been to a party before."

"Are you serious?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, this is going to be the best party ever," she said. Then she was quiet for a minute, "You like her. Don't you?"

I didn't say anything at first but then replied. "Yeah," I said.

"I knew it!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Alice," I said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said and then she hung up.

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I was so excited I was actually going to a party! I couldn't believe Edward talked my dad into saying yes. I mean I know it's just a birthday party for his sister, but I never get to go anywhere other than school. I threw on my purple skinny jeans and black tank top and straightened my wavy hair really quick. I walked out and saw Edward leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled, "You look great," he said.

I blushed, "Thanks," I said, "So do you." And he did, Edward had changed into some casual clothes, but I've never seen someone look so good in a t-shirt and jeans.

He gave me his famous crooked grin, "Thanks," he said. Then he led me out to his car, opening the door for me before climbing in.

I looked over at him and saw he was wearing his ear piece. "He made you be wired?" I asked a little aggravated.

"Yeah," he said, as he put the car in drive, "He's just worried about you."

I huffed in annoyance. "Yeah," I said, "It's really annoying though."

He smiled at me softly. "I know," he said, "You just need to remember it's just because he loves you." I nodded. "Hey, at least he didn't send that back up car!"

I laughed, "I guess that's true," I said with a smile.

We pulled up at the house and it was beautiful. "Wow," I said, "Your house is beautiful."

He smiled, "Thanks," he said, "My mom designed it."

"Wow," I said. He just laughed before getting out and running over to my side of the car and opening the door.

We walked inside and a short, pixie like, girl came bouncing (literally bouncing) up to us, "Hey, Edward!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Ali," Edward said, returning his sisters hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" she said, pulling back and smiling at me.

"Alice, this is Bella," Edward said, "Bella, this is my _little_ sister, Alice."

Alice glared at her brother before looking back at me. "Hey," I said, "Happy birthday."

She hugged me, "Thanks!" she said, "We're going to get along great." Then she bounced away to talk to another guest.

"She's always like that," Edward said. He brought me in the living room and introduced me to the rest of his siblings.

"There you are," someone said from behind us.

Edward spun around. "Hey, Mom," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"You must be Bella," she said, hugging me as well. _This family just loves to hug._

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Oh, please, call me Esme," she said. I smiled. Then Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Hello, Bella," he said, "And don't call me Dr. Cullen, just call me Carlisle."

I laughed, "Okay."

Alice led me into the kitchen to get a drink. She handed me a margarita. "No," Edward said, reaching for it.

Alice waved him off, "Stop worrying, Edward," she said.

"No," he said. Then he rolled my eyes, "Plus it's my job."

"I'll be fine," I said with a shrug.

"Just one," he said. I nodded, taking a sip of my drink.

 **EPOV**

 _Damn, Bella is seriously going to be the death of me._ "Are you guys there yet?" I heard in my ear, causing me to jump a little.

Shit! I never called in. I reached up and pushed the button on my ear. "Yes we're here," I said, "Sorry, I forgot to call in."

"It's okay, Rookie," Mark said with a chuckle.

"Is that Mark?" Bella asked, pointing to the ear piece. I nodded. Bella put her drink down on the counter and walked over to me and walked over to me, unclipped the mic from my shirt, pulling the ear piece from my ear. I could smell her perfume since she was so close, and she smelt fantastic.

"Mark," she said into the mic, "It's Bella." Did I say yet the she smelt intoxicating? Because, if I didn't, she does.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella said with a roll of her eyes, "Now could you not call us every 5 minutes and let me live my life. Thanks."

She smiled at me and handed the stuff back. I smiled back, "You should be the poster child for all president's children," I said.

She laughed and went back to the party. "You love her," Jasper mouthed at me from my sister's side (which is where he always is).

I thought about it for a minute before I shrugged and then mouthed back, "So?"

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

At 10 Bella and I climbed into my car so I could take her home. I turned to Bella to ask her if she had fun, but she was sleeping. I smiled; she looked beautiful when she slept… And when she did just about anything for that matter.

When we pulled up I got out, opened her door and carried her inside. As soon as I walked inside I saw President Swan waiting for us, "Is she okay?" he asked, jumping up, "What happened to her?"

"She's fine," I whispered, "She fell asleep on the way home. I carried inside so she wouldn't have to wake up."

"Oh," he said, stopping in front of me, "Okay. You can just carry her to bed."

"Yes, sir," I said with a nod.

I carried her up to her room and put her in bed. I went to leave but she stopped me, "Edward," she said.

I turned to answer her but she was still sleeping. I smiled and walked out. "See you tomorrow, sir," I said to President Swan.

"Thank you, Edward," he said.

I smiled, "Of course," I said.

I went back to my house and saw my family waiting for me. "Hey," I said.

"She's really nice," Esme said from the couch.

 _Nice, beautiful, funny, smart._ "I know," I said.

"You like her, don't you?" Carlisle said with a smirk.

"No," Jasper said, "He loves her."

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"Tell her!" Alice said.

I ran my hand through my hair, "I can't!" I said, "I work for her. She can't know I'm in love with her. Ever." Then I went upstairs and laid on my bed. God life sucks.

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

The next morning, I didn't have to start as early. I met up with her and the other security guard at her school.

When I got there, he left. I saw Bella walk out of her classroom talking to a boy. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

She looked behind him and saw me. She was saying something to him and I tried to read her lips but I couldn't. She pointed at me and he turned to look at me. He looked pretty pissed off.

Then Bella walked over to me. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

I pulled off my glasses, "Of course," I said, "Anything." Meaning it 100%.

"Okay," she said, "That kid over there's name is Mike. He won't leave me alone so I kind of told him you're my boyfriend."

 _I liked the sound of that._ I smirked at her, "Why didn't you just say I was your bodyguard?" I asked her.

She blushed a little, "I-I-"

I smiled, moving the ear piece out of my ear and tucking it into my shirt. "Come on," I said putting my arm around her and we walked over to this Mike kid.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Bella's boyfriend, Edward."

"So you're her boyfriend?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Why are you dressed like security?" he asked.

"I'm a lawyer," I said, "Why so many questions?"

"Oh," he said. Ignoring my question.

"Yeah," I said, and then I looked at Bella, "Let's go, Love." I led her to the car, holding open her door for her.

I climbed into my side of the car and Bella looked at me and smiled. Then she leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Thank you," she said.

I looked at her, "Of course," I said.

I put the earpiece back in and heard the president talking, "Edward!" he yelled.

"Yes, Sir," I said.

"Why weren't you answering me?" he asked.

"Oh," I said, "I'm sorry. I was taking care of a boy who wouldn't leave B-Miss Swan alone."

"Oh," he said, "Did he leave her alone?"

"Yes, Sir," I said.

"Good," he said, "So you have Bella?"

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"Did I get you in trouble?" Bella asked.

I looked at her and smiled, "No," I said, pulling the car in reverse and started backing out of the parking lot. "It's fine."

"Okay," Bella said.

We were both quiet for a minute, "Did you have fun last night?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yes," she said.

"I'm glad," I said, "Alice really likes you. She wants to hang out sometime."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," I said, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

She looked back out her window. "Normally people only want to be with me because I have money or I'm the president's daughter," she said softly, "It's just weird for someone to like me…. For me."

"Mike seems to like you for you," I said, the jealousy rolling off me.

"Yeah, but he's creepy," she said with a shiver.

I laughed and stopped the car in the driveway. I turned and looked at her, "I like you for you," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't need to lie to make me feel better," she said, "My father literally paid you to be my friend.

It broke my heart to hear her say that. I know that I told President Sawn that I was trying to be her friend to earn her trust, and part of that was true, but I also wanted to be Bella's friend because I liked her. "I'm not lying," I said, reaching out to touch her face before I could even think about it, "Why would I lie about that? You're an amazing person. You're smart, sweet, beautiful, and you know who you are. You don't let anyone change you." We stared at each other and she started to move in. Then she kissed me.

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I was surprised at first but then I kissed her back. I was just about to deepen the kiss when Bella pulled back. "I'm sorry," she said.

I shook my head, "Don't be," I said.

"No," she said, on the verge of tears, "You could lose your job all because I decided to kiss you." Then she got out of the car and ran inside.

I ran after her, "Bella!" I said. She ran up to her room.

Mark was standing beside the door when I entered the house. "Great," Mark said, throwing his arms in the air. "Round up the new security!"

"No!" I said, "She's fine. I just need to talk to her."

"Okay," he said hesitantly.

I ran upstairs to Bella's room, "Bella," I said, knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Did you just call her Bella?" Mark asked from behind me. I didn't even know he followed me upstairs.

"No," I said.

"Mhm," he said, as if he didn't believe me. Then he went back down the stairs.

"No," I heard Bella say inside her room.

"Please," I said, "I just want to talk." I heard the lock click but the door didn't open. I slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

I came in and closed the door behind me. Bella was lying on her bed with her face buried in the pillow. I walked over and kneeled beside her. "Look at me, Bella," I said softly. She slowly looked up at me. She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," I said, brushing her tears away, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did," she said.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I could've pulled away from you, but I didn't. I wanted that kiss. I wanted to kiss you, Bella. I've wanted to kiss you since you walked out of your room to meet me that day."

"Really?" she asked. I nodded, "But you could lose your job."

"I know," I said, "That doesn't matter to me though. If I have you that's all I care about. All I want is you."

She didn't say anything at first. Then she sat up and hugged me. I could hear her crying, "Don't cry," I said as I climbed up and sat next to her on the bed. It broke my heart to hear her cry.

"It's happy tears," she said. I smiled and kissed her head. "I want to be with you," she whispered, "But I don't want you to get in trouble."

"We can keep it a secret if you want," I said. I felt her nod.

 **BPOV**

I was sitting there in Edward's arms when I heard his phone ring. I pulled away so he could answer it. He looked at the screen and shook his head, "Yes, Ali," he said, "Sure."

He handed me the phone, "She wants to talk to you," he said.

I gave him a confused look and took the phone, "Hello?" I said.

"Bella!" she said, "I was thinking we should hang out!"

I smiled. "Sure," I said, "Do you want to come over here? You can stay the night."

"Sure!" she said, "I'll be there in an hour!"

"Okay, bye," I said.

I gave Edward back his phone, "She'll be here in an hour," I said.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "That man couldn't say no to me if his life depended on it," I said, "And as long as I'm not going out, he couldn't care less." Then I got up to go to my dad's office. Edward followed in behind me.

"Dad," I said, walking up to his desk.

"Yes, Bella?" he said without looking up at me.

"Is it cool if my friend Alice spends the night here?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Edward's sister?" he asked and I nodded. "I guess so."

"Thank you!" I said. Edward and I walked out of the office.

"That's what's called daddy's little girl," I said.

"You just looked at him," he said in shock.

"Exactly," I said, "It's a lot of work!"

He smirked, "How is that a lot of work?" he asked.

"Everyone falls for it," I said.

"I highly doubt that," he said.

I stopped walking and looked him in the eye, placing my hands on his chest, "Can you stay tonight too?" I asked, "Please?"

He stared into the eyes, "What do you call that?" he asked softly.

"Edward's girl," I said. He smiled and kissed my head.

 **REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

"Edward can you come down to the front office please?" Mark said in my ear piece.

"I'm walking in the front door now," I said. I walked in the front door and walked to the office. I had gone home to get my bag to stay over, I convinced Mark that I should be here as back up just in case the girls needed me.

I walked in and saw Alice, Mark, and the President sitting in the office, Alice looked a little embarrassed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Mark smirked at me, "She forgot her ID," he said, "I mean, I can tell she's your sister, but I thought I'd ask you to claim her before I sent her up to Bella. You know, just in case." President Swan smiled at that.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at my sister, "Al, how do you forget your ID when you're on your way to the White House?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She glared at me, "I was just excited to spend time with Bella," she said, "The only person I even hang out with is Rose and she's our brother's girlfriend! I told them that they could ask Bella who I was but they said they couldn't bring her down her just in case I wasn't really me!"

I laughed even harder at that, "I guess I claim her," I said to Mark and President Swan. "Come on, Ali. I'll show you where Bella's room is."

"Edward, you can stay in the guest room right beside Bella's," Mark said, "That way you're close if she needs you."

"Okay, thanks," I said as I walked out the door.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me as the door closed behind us. "You're staying too?" she asked.

I took her bag from her and led her up the stairs to Bella's room. "She asked me to," I said.

"And why did she do that?" I could hear the smile in my sister's voice without even turning around.

I placed my bag on front of my door before knocking on Bella's. Then I turned to my sister, "You'll have to ask her that," I said. Before handing my sister, her bag and going to the guest room to put my bag away.

….

Alice and Bella were in Bella's room all night. I was sitting in the security room for a while, just watching cameras with Mark until I decided to check on them. "I'm gunna check on the girls," I said to Mark.

He nodded, "Okay," he said.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, "Miss. Swan," I said, another security guard just so happened to be walking down the hall behind me.

"Come in!" she called out.

I came in and closed the door behind me, softly, not to alert anyone. "Why do you call your girlfriend Miss. Swan?" Alice said.

I smiled, "There was security out there," I said. I walked over to Bella and hugged her.

"What you girls doing?" I asked, sitting on edge of Bella's bed.

"Talking about you," Alice said.

"Me?" I asked, "Why?"

"Bella's just telling that you two are dating now," Alice said.

I smiled, "Yup," I said.

"So are you in here for work?" Bella asked, laying on the bed behind me.

"Well that's what I told them," I said with a smirk, "But I actually just wanted to see you."

She smiled and kissed me. "AWWW! You two are so cute!" Alice said. Bella just laughed and cuddled closer to me.

…

The next day I came in to talk to Bella after Alice left. Bella was sitting on her bed watching some chick flick. I crawled into bed next to her and pulled her close to me. She was starting to fall asleep when I heard President Swan outside the door.

"Bella!" he yelled, "What the hell is this?" Then the door opened. At first he looked shocked then he looked pissed. Oh, shit.

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Bella quickly jumped off the bed, "It's not what it looks like, Dad," Bella said.

"Oh really?" President Swan said, "So you weren't kissing one of the security guards out in the drive way?" He threw a magazine at Bella. The cover was Bella and I kissing in the car in the drive way.

Bella stared down at the cover. "You know," Bella said, "I think the real question is why did your security guards let this picture get taken?" I tried not to laugh, because it was totally true.

He rolled his eyes at his daughter. "Don't change the subject!" he yelled.

"Dad," Bella said, "Please don't fire him."

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

Bella got quiet, "Just… please don't," she whispered.

He looked at me, "Come with me," he said. I followed him to the security room. Mark was there.

Mark glared at me, "I'm so sorry, Sir," he said to President Swan. "If I would've known I-"

"Shut up," President Swan said, "I want him guarding the gates. Put Jacob on watching Bella."

I looked at him, "I'm not fired?" I said.

"You're good at what you do," he said, "Plus it would upset Bella. Don't make me change my mind."

"Yes, Sir," I said. Then he left.

"Get dressed," Mark said. I nodded and got changed.

….

Later on, I walked out to go to my spot and I saw Bella walking to the door, Jacob trailing behind her. Bella looked really upset, then she saw me, "Edward!" she ran to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry I got you in trouble."

I smiled down at her, as she pulled back, her hands still clinging my shirt. I placing my hands on her cheeks, "It's okay, Sweetheart," I said, "I just got transferred. I'll still see you every day."

"Okay," she said softly, still clinging to my shirt.

"I got to go to work now, Love," I said.

She let go and kissed my cheek, "I have to go to school," she said. I nodded and walked down to the gates to take my new post.

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

The following week, I was sitting at my spot when, over my head piece, I heard, "I NEED ALL HEAD SECURITY TO REPORT TO THE SECURITY ROOM!" Then a couple minutes later someone said something else, "Edward, come too. Where sending Jarred to take your place."

Jarred came in to cover me, he looked worried. "You can't tell me, can you?" I said. He shook his head. I ran to the room and everything was so hectic.

"Everyone needs to be looking!"

"No one should be sitting!"

Then the next thing I heard scared me, "Try her phone again!"

"Try whose phone!" I yelled, "What the hell is going on?" Everyone got quiet and stared at me.

Mark walked up to me and grabbed my arm, "Come with me, Edward," he said, pulling me into the other room. He turned and looked at me once the door closed behind us, "Bella's missing," he said.

I got quiet, "Excuse me?" I whispered.

He inhaled slowly, "Jake was watching her and I guess he left her alone for a second," he said, running his hand through his hair, "Jake said he heard her scream and turned around and some guy had her."

I was quiet. I didn't know what to say, "How are we trying to look for her?" I asked.

"We're trying to track her phone at the moment," he said. I nodded and walked out of the room to join the rest of the team to help find her.

I was almost on auto piolet, just going with the motions. Doing everything that I've ever learned to bring her home. I couldn't focus though. This wasn't just _some girl_ I was trying to bring home here; it was my girl. just kept thinking about her. Was she okay? Was she scared? Would I ever even see her again?

Then the door opened and Jacob walked in. Immediately my façade dropped. I was now longer Edward Cullen, Secret Service work. I was now Edward Cullen, Bella Swan's boyfriend, and I was furious. "You bastard!" I said, jumping up from my chair. Then I jumped on Jacob and started beating the shit out of him, "She was your responsibility and you fucked up!"

"Edward!" Mark yelled, pulling me off Jacob. He brought me back into the back room and threw me to the ground.

"You need to calm down!" he yelled, "Or I'll send you home!"

I put my hands on my head, not even bothering to get h up from the floor. "I'm trying!" I yelled back. Then I felt the tears in my eyes.

"This is why you're not supposed to get emotionally involved," he said, "Didn't they teach you anything in training!"

I removed my hands from my head and pulled myself up so that I was sitting on the floor. "I didn't plan this," I said, "You can't pick who you love."

He sighed and kneeled down next to me, "I know," he said, "But you need to pull yourself together. Freaking out isn't going to help find her." I nodded. "Clean yourself up and then get back in there."

….

I sat in the security room for the rest of the night. I never left the room. I took a break for a few minutes to call my mom and tell her I wouldn't be coming home because of everything that was going on, but even then, I didn't leave the room, I simply stood in the corner of the room while I took the phone call. A lot of people worked in shifts, and they tried to get me to let them take over for me, but I just told them I was fine. Even Mike tried to get me to leave but I still refused. I was not leaving this room until I figured it out.

As I sat at the desk, looking over all the paperwork, I thought about Bella. I thought about her smile, her laugh, the way she said my name, the look in her eyes when was excited. I thought of the way she felt in my arms, I thought the way her lips felt against mine.

I remembered seeing her this morning. I remembered her smile as she kissed me good-bye, I remember the faint glow from her necklace-

Wait.

The faint glow from her necklace?

I jumped up from my seat, the chair falling to the floor behind me, causing everyone to turn and look at me.

Why would her necklace glow?

"Edward?" Mark said.

Unless.

"Edward!" President Swan called out.

My gaze snapped to him, "I figured it out," I said.

 **REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

"You figured it out?" Mark said slowly.

"Yes," I said to him before turning back to the president, "Mr. President, Bella wears the same necklace every day. It's a small silver heart with an opal in the middle. Do you know the one I'm talking about?"

"What does have to do with anything!" Jacob asked, sounding a little aggravate, behind me.

I turned and glared at him, "Shut the fuck up!" I said, before looking back at the president, "Please Sir, do you know the necklace?"

President Swan nodded slowly, his eyebrows scrunched together a little, probably trying to figure out where I was going with this. His face softened a little and he had a sad, but content, smile on his face. "Yes," he said, staring at me, but I don't think he was really looking at me at all. "My wife gave it to her when she was 15, I had just entered the running for presidency, she told her she'd always be safe if she wore it. When Bella was 17 Renee found out she had cancer. Renee changed the stone to an opal, which was Renee's birth stone, she told Bella she'd always be with her as long as she wore that necklace. Bella hasn't taken it off since." Then he looked me in the eyes. "Why?"

I sat back down in my chair and started typing on the keys as fast as I could. Signing into the computer system under Mrs. Swan's sign in information. "What is it, Edward?" Mark asked impatiently.

"I think Mrs. Swan might've put a tracking device in Bella's necklace," I said as I typed.

President Swan ran up behind me, looking at the computer screen, "Why would she do that?" he asked.

"I'm guessing she was probably scared about something like this happening to Bella when you became president," I said with a shrug.

I started looking through files, looking for anything that might be the sign in for the necklace's GPS.

 _Silver Heart_

Well that's clearly it.

"How did you figure all this out?" Mark asked as I clicked on the file, a GPS log in screen filling the monitor.

I looked up at Mark, "Who's necklace glows?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He smirked at me and I looked back at the computer and started to try to hack into the GPS, while, all I kept thinking was that this is the way to my Bella. This is how I'll find her.

What the… "Umm," I said, "Mr. President, it looks like your wife put some hardcore security on this. I could hack it, but it could take hours. Do you know any passwords she might've used?"

"How do you know how to hack it!" Mark said, "I don't remember seeing that on your list of training!"

He asks so many damn questions! "I'll answer all your questions after we find her!" I said in an aggravated tone. "The password consists of letters and numbers, Mr. President."

I looked up at him and saw him staring at the computer, thinking, "The only password she ever used was Bella0913," he said.

 _Bella0913_ ***enter***

 _Invalid password. Number of attempts remaining: 2._

I looked at him, "Is there anything else?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No," he said, "My wife was a very simple woman she used the same password for everything."

I typed across the keys some more, attempting to hack into it. _Come on, come on._ I need to find her.

Wait, what's this?

 _Last log in: 08/12/2010_

That was last week.

I looked up at the president. "Who else has access to your wife's log in information?"

He shook his head. "Bella use to use it sometimes," he said, "Do you think she still uses it?"

That's the only thing that made sense. "So then Bella knows that the necklace is a tracking device?" Mark said, "Why wouldn't she say anything to us!"

Because she's Bella. "Because she wants to be normal," I said softly, "Normal 19-year-olds don't wear tracking devices around their necks. Do you know anything Bella would use as a password?"

"No," President Swan said, "I've never needed it."

Mark ran over to his computer and started typing. I heard him laugh, "Edward," he said, "It looks like Bella's log in for her own account is _Normal0913_."

"Of course it is," the president mumbled.

I laughed and typed it in.

 _Invalid Password. Number of attempts remaining: 1_

I slammed my hand on the desk, "That's not it!" I yelled. Come on, Bella? Why did you change the password?

I heard Jacob snort from across the room, "Your supposed to be her boyfriend," he said, "Don't _you_ know any of her passwords." I glared at him again. I swear to god, if he doesn't shut the fuck up…

I looked at the president, "Can you please make him shut up before I shoot him?" I asked.

President Swan turned and glared at him, "Jake! Go out to the hall!" he ordered.

Jake rolled him eyes and started to stand, "He's just mad because he knows he should be able to do this!" he said as he walked in front of me toward the door. "He use to be heard bodyguard! He's her boyfriend! If anyone knows, it should be him!"

He was right. I should know. I know Bella better than anyone does! I should know this!

I stared at the screen.

What if?

I started to type:

 _Bodyguard0621_ ***enter***

The icon started to spin in the center of the screen before a pin dropped on a location.

I laughed as I jumped up from the chair. "I Got it! Let's go!" I yelled as I ran toward the door.

….

We pulled up to an abandoned building about 20 minutes later, just outside DC. Cops and the press were already there. We ran up started making the plan to get inside to Bella.

I reached for a vest and slid it on. Mark held his hand up, "You're not going in there, Edward," he said.

I felt my face heat up with anger, "The hell I am!" I said. Did he really think I was about to stand out here and do nothing? Absolutely not.

He shook his head, "You've never done anything like this before," he said, "And you're too emotionally attached, it's not safe for you."

I stepped up to Mark, "I don't care if you fire me," I said, "Shit, I don't care if you have me arrested, but I'm going in that building!"

"Let him go," I heard the president say behind me.

"Mr. President-" Mark started to say.

"Mark!" President Swan exclaimed, "I said. Let. Him. Go. It's my daughter, and I want the best for her, and that would be Edward!"

Mark looked at him and then looked at me before he sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said, "Here's our plan…"

…

I was the first one in and I only had one thing on my mind, finding Bella.

On the third door I pulled open I found Bella. When the door opened, she screamed into the rope on her mouth.

I ran to her, "It's me, Love," I whispered as I pulled the blindfold off her eyes. I heard her sigh. I took the rope down and untied her hands.

"Edward," she said and then she dove into my arms.

I held her close to me, never wanting to let go. "I'm here," I said softly, "I'm going to get you out." Then I heard a click, I slowly looked up and saw a guy behind Bella with a gun.

"No!" I said. Pulling Bella behind me.

I heard the gun fire and felt the bullet pierce through my shoulder. "Edward!" I heard Bella scream. Then there was another shot rang out.

"Edward," Mark said, "I'm here. We got the guy. Hang in there, Man."

 **BPOV**

I sat with Edward in the back of the ambulance. "We should really check you Miss. Swan," one guys said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Bella," Edward said softly, "… Please." I still had tears in my eyes and just nodded my head.

Then the monitor made a weird noise as soon as we pulled up to the hospital. "Get him in fast!" someone yelled.

They ran in the hospital, "You can't come in, Miss. Swan," someone said.

"What!" I said, "No, please!" I felt Mark grab me and pull me back.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Bella," I heard Edward say softly as they took him in the room, "I love you." Then he was rushed away. I collapsed in Mark's arms in tears.

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I felt Mark lift me into his arms and carry me into the waiting room. I looked up at him and he had a sad look on his face, but he gave me a small smile. He set me down in the chair and gave me a hug.

I cried in his arms. "It'll be okay, Miss. Swan," he said.

"Bella," I said softly.

He pulled back and gave me a confused look, "What?" he asked.

"My name's Bella," I said.

He chuckled, "Yes, Bella," he said.

Then my dad ran up, "Where's Edward?" he asked.

"He was just taken into the operating room," I said quietly. My dad pulled me into a hug and held me for a moment.

"Does any have my phone by any chance?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mark said, reaching into his pocket. "Here."

I took it and unlocked it. "Thanks," I said, "I'm going to call Alice."

Alice picked up immediately, "Oh my God, Bella!" she said, I could tell she had been crying, "I saw everything on the news! We're on our way right now! Is Edward okay?"

"He's in the operating room," I sobbed.

She took a deep breath, "Bella, it's going to be okay. Edward's strong, I know he is, he's my big brother," she said. Shouldn't I be comforting her?

"Alice," I said.

"Yeah?"

"He told me he loved me."

I heard her gasp, "Really?" she asked.

I cried harder, "Yeah," I said.

"I'm almost there, Bella" she said, "Give me like 3 minutes."

 **EPOV**

I woke up and it felt like I was asleep for years. I looked for Bella, but she wasn't there. A doctor walked in, "Morning, Mr. Cullen," he said.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"She's asleep in the waiting room," he said.

Liar, he's in on everything. "I don't believe you," I said.

"I know this has been hard, but you need to calm down," he said.

I could hear the monitor start to beep louder as my heart beat picked up, "I want to see her," I said.

Then Alice walked in, "Edward," she said, coming to my side, "Bella's fine. She's sleeping in the waiting room. She refused to leave."

"I thought people couldn't do that," I said.

"She's the president's daughter," the doctor said, "She can do whatever she wants. And she has made sure to remind us of that every chance she gets." I smiled at that a little, of course she uses her title with pride _now_.

"Look," Alice said, showing me a picture on her phone. It was Bella laying down with her head in someone's lap sleeping.

"Who's her head on?" I asked, very jealous.

She rolled her eyes. "Mark," she said, "She needs a guard still." I nodded.

 **BPOV**

I fell asleep for what felt like seconds, and then Mark woke me up. "Bella," he said, "Edward's awake now."

"What?" I said, sitting up fast.

Mark chuckled, "He's awake now," he said.

I jumped up to go to his room but realized I didn't know where to go, "What room?" I asked.

He laughed, "214," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Then I ran to the room.

I ran into the room and stopped when I saw Edward. He was talking to Emmett (his brother); Alice was the only one that saw me walk in.

She smiled, "Edward," she said, tapping his arm as she walked over and giving me a hug.

Edward looked up, "Bella," Edward said.

Then I couldn't help it, I ran over and hugged him. I felt tears fall down my face, "You scared me," I said.

He chuckled, "I scared you?" he said, "You've been missing for 2 days, Bella! I thought I was going to die."

"I love you, Edward," I said.

He looked at me and smiled, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes really!" I laughed, kissing him.

 **REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

They wouldn't let me leave the hospital and Bella refused to leave and stayed right by my side. They had security posted outside the door.

"How do you feel?" Bella asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, "Fine," I said, "My chest hurts a little."

"Sleep," she said, running her hand through my hair.

I shook my head; "I haven't seen you in forever. If I sleep I can't see you," I said.

She smiled, "I'm not going anywhere," she said.

I moved over a little more, "Lay with me," I said.

She smiled and laid next to me. Then I could finally fall asleep, knowing my Bella was in my arms.

 **MORE TO COME!**

 **REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

I was released from the hospital a week later and had to report to the White House to speak to Mark and the president about what happened the day that Bella went missing.

I walked into the surveillance room and saw President Swan and Mark waiting for me. The president stood when he saw me, walking across the room to me, embracing me in a hug. "Thank you," he said, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

I smiled, "I'd do it again," I said.

He laughed, letting me go, "Well, I hope you don't have to."

I laughed, "Me too," I said.

He walked back to the chair he was sitting in. I turned to Mark, he smiled at me, "Have a seat," he said with a smile.

I sat across from them, "We wanted you to start with how you were able to hack into the computer systems the other day," Mark said.

I took a deep breath, "Well," I said, "As you both know, my brother, Emmett, works for the FBI as a professional hacker." They both nodded. "He's been… Hacking for a while now, years actually. Growing up, he taught me a thing or two."

"Why haven't you ever said anything?" Mark asked.

I shrugged, "Because it's not actual "training" I guess."

Mark nodded, "Well," he said, "We have been considering everything that's happened lately, and we'd like to make you an offer."

I felt my heart beat start to pick up, "Okay," I said.

"We would like you to oversee Bella's protection detail," President Swan said.

"So you want me to be her bodyguard again?" I said.

"Well, not just that," he said, "You decide everything, you would be the one that decides who your back up is, you decide her GPS device, you decide everything."

"Who's with her now?" I asked. I knew she was shopping with Alice, but she never mentioned who would be with them.

Mark chuckled, "Well," he said, "Seth, Jared, Ben, and Leah are all following close behind them, but your brother actually insisted on being at Bella's side. He said that you rather it be him then one of my "Piece of shit, good for nothing" agents. We've been "borrowing" him from the FBI."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "I bet he did say all that," I said.

"So is that a yes then?" Mark asked.

I nodded, "I'd want nothing more than to be her bodyguard again," I said, "Thank you."

"That's not all," Mark said, "I'd like you to be my second in command."

I didn't say anything for a minute, just stared at him. Was he serious? "Seriously?" I finally said.

He laughed. "Yes," he said, "You would still be in charge of Bella's safety, but you would also be in charge if I'm away for whatever reason."

"I'd be honored," I said with a smile, standing up to shake his hand.

 **REVIEW!**

 **A/N**

 **I wanted to say that I have self-published a book with . If anyone would like to purchase it, I'm TRYING to post a link on my profile. If for whatever reason it doesn't work, send me a private message (or review this story) and I'll give you the link. :)**

 **There will be a few more chapters to this story. I'm trying to post as much as I can as well as keep up with my original stories.**

 **If there's any more of my stories you guys would like to see me make a "redo" for let me know. I was thinking maybe Army Girl, but I wanna know what you guys think!**

 **Please Review! I read all your guys' comments! :) 3**

 **Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me!**

 **Love,**

 **NYKiddo**


End file.
